


Точный расчет

by Contesina



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Vignette, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contesina/pseuds/Contesina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они пишут эти строки, мы читаем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Точный расчет

Он всегда предпочитает докопаться до правды, но временами его можно напоить чаем.  
Он редко попадается на ее уловки, но непременно замечает цвет платья.  
Он вообще-то невысокого мнения о женском уме, но для нее добровольно делает исключение.  
Он может по пальцам определить машинистку, но недоуменно дергается, когда она припудривает нос — потому что не знает, как это истолковать.  
У него руки в пятнах от химических опытов, и полнейший бардак в квартире, и совершенно недружелюбная собака, и Ватсон в соседней комнате, но он в любой момент может сорваться и прибежать, перемахнув через пару крыш, и обиженно молчать, развязывая веревки. Мальчишка.  
Он может сколько угодно говорить, что не помнит день ее рождения, но эти глупые попытки каждый год проваливаются.  
Тень падает на бумагу, где Ирэн Адлер записывает эти наблюдения, расчертив лист пополам. Шерлок склоняется через ее плечо и пишет дальше, старательно не обращая внимания на возмущенный взгляд.  
Она была примадонной Варшавской оперы, но я тоже играю на скрипке.  
Она уезжала из Англии, но все равно не оставила своих сомнительных привычек попадать в неприятности.  
От нее можно ожидать любого подвоха, но зато не приходится объяснять, кто такой Мориарти и почему за ним нужно гоняться.  
Она часто припудривает нос, но только снисходительно улыбается, порвав модное платье в лондонских трущобах.  
Она понятия не имеет, кто такой Коперник, и это прекрасно.  
И она всегда очень предусмотрительна и осторожна, но пишет эти разоблачения, не заперев входную дверь. И в свой день рождения.


End file.
